Alpha and Omega A Twist of Fate
by Sabere Commander
Summary: In this suspense builder Humphrey is taken to Saw Tooth alone were he'll face many problems. Along the way Kate realizes she has feelings for Humphrey. But after the incident at the moonlight howl will Humphrey be able to forgive her and will he return to Jasper in one piece? What will happen once he has returned? Find out by reading "A Twist of Fate"!
1. Chapter 1

Alpha and Omega "Twist of Fate"

Chapter 1 "A mistake"

It was dureing the moonlight howl that Humphrey was taken. Instead of the rangers captureing both Kate and Humphrey the man misses his shot and got Humphrey twice! Humphrey began to make some funny faces and Kate stormmed off in a fit of rage. The hunters quickly packed up Humphrey and left before they attracted the rest of the wolves attention. As they were packing him up Kate had returned to he rock with Garth when she saw them takeing Humphrey away.

"Hey Garth look they're takeing Humphrey!"

"Who the cyotey from earlier? Why would you be concerned about him?"

replied Garth Kate bolted down saying as she left "Becuase he's my friend!Garth please!"

Seeing his oppertunity to look heroic, he boled down at full speed catching up to Kate in no time. He leaped at the humans only to hit a car door.

One of the Humans said "Quick the're starting to act up! Drive!"

As the car raced off, Kate followed as long as she could untill it was out of she stopped from fatigue her father winston finally caught up with her followed by Eve.

"Honey what's wrong?" asked Winston

"T-They kidnapped Humphrey!..." replied a panting Kate

"That's all?...Oh dear for a few seconds we were worried something important happened."replied a releaved Eve.

"Wait what?...Something important did happen!...How could you just say that mom?" replied a shocked Kate

After a few seconds she replied "Honey...he's an omega...You're an alpha...The're a dime a dozen plus you need to focus on Garth now and not him..."

Kate backed away in shock. Her mouth opened to say something but she was speechless. She ran away from her towards their den in complete shock...She thought to herself "How could she say that?!He's always been there for the pack! Breaking up fights, makeing us laugh when we feel sad... makeing me laugh... Oh god i'm such an idoit! He liked me! But I was to stupid to see it!..." Tears began to roll down her eyes as she ran into her den.

BACK TO HUMPHREY

Humphrey was just wakeing up when he relized where he was. He looked down and thought to him self "Great now you're a gonner...Captured by hunters...well... at least they left water for me before I die...' Just then Humphrey licked it spitting it out! "Aaaagh... definately not water..." Humphrey now started to panick afte all he was to younge to die right? He begged and pleaded "Please! Let me OUT! HELP!" but no response. He heard them stop and began to cry...He was scared and alone... When the door opened and he shot out like a bolt of lightning. As he ran he closed his eyes waiting to be shot... but nothing happend. Instead he looked back to notice he had actually lost them! He ran untill he was struck in the head bye a rock. As he fell unconciouse he spotted a duck and a goose flying over to him just before every thing faded to black... END OF Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Problems

ALpha and Omega  
"Twist of Fate"  
Chapter 2 "Problems"

It was a cold sring morning and fog had setted over the landscape makeing it hard to see more then a  
few feet had just woken up and found himself in a warm den. As he looked around he saw yellow  
feathers and remembered the duck and thought to himself "Man what happened?..." then it all came back  
to him the painful memories and the pain from the bumb on his fore head. After looking around for about 2  
minutes Hemphrey heard dome flapping and saw 2 birds crash into the den. He quickly approached and saw it was  
a goose and a duck.

"Well that wasn't as well as I hoped...Anyways hello my furry friend."spoke a overwieght goose.

"I'm fine. Hey you're the ones who hit me with that rock!" replied an upset Humphrey.

"Yes this is true ...BUT we also saved you from freezeing to death." retorted the pompose goose.

"Well it was actually me who brought you in here." Piped in the yellow duck.

"Wel um...thanks I guess... Hey I'm Humphrey."

"Well it's quite nice to meet you. My name is Paddy and this is my friennd Marcel." Replied Paddy while  
pointing to Marcel.

"Nice to meet you... Hey do you know were I am?" asked a confused Humphrey.

"Actually..yes we do know but..." Marcel paused and looked at Paddy as Humphrey began to raise his eyebrow.

"Well...my coleage and I need some sort of proof we wont be you'r breakfest." said a rather nervouse Paddy.

"You have my word...Plus I don't know how to hunt anyways..." replied Humphrey in an imberessed tone.

Marcel and Paddy shot each other confused looks before Paddy broke the silence by saying "Well sir...  
It seems you are in quite the prdicament."

Humphrey now a little annoyed said "Well duh! That's why I'm trying to go gp home. Now will you please  
tell me were I am?"

Sinceing the hostility in his voice Paddy decided not to push his buttons anymore and just answer him  
"Well you're in Saw Tooth National Park located in Idaho."

Humphrey looked at them not changeing his tipped off Marcel that he had no idea were they  
he added to it "YOU know Idaho! Fields and a few billion potatoes..." However it was of no use for  
he still stood there no progress being made Paddy pipped in saying "Well maybe if you  
told us were you use to live we can help be more useful" Humphrey quickly nodded and replied "Right...  
I use to live in Jasper Park untill I was taken here." After a moment of suprise Marcel replied "Jasper  
Park?! Get out of here we love Jasper!" Paddy chimed in saying "Yes we've toured it many times! If you  
want we can help you get home." Humphrey paused before saying "Ya I don't know...I mean after what  
happend when I was there last time..." Marcel and Paddy one again shot each other confused looks before  
adding"Why what happened?" Humphrey now siting in a corner replied "It's a long story..." then continued  
to look down. Paddy flew up to him and said while putting his wing on his shoulder "Oh it's quite all right  
we have plenty of time..."

MEANWHILE WITH KATE

It was about now Kate was wakeing up from her sleep. she yawned a bit before walking out looked  
around before proceeding to the spot her parents were normaly at in the morning. When she got there Eve  
turned to her before signaling for her to walk over. When she made it there she was a bit groggy seeing as  
she just woke up.

Eve said to Kate trying not to be noticeable "Kate dear you're slouching... Oh and try to wake you'r  
self up will you?"

Kate replied with another yawn and said "Okay mom..."before siting straight up trying to wake herself up.

Winston finshed his morning announcement he dismissed everyone. He turned to Kate who was sleeping while  
sitting staight made him smile and walk over to Kate; who was still fast asleep. Winston gently  
nuged Kate awake so he was not to startle her.

"Huh wha?..."said a sleepy Kate not even opening her eyes.

"Ssssh it's okay sweetie... Hey I gave you the day off because of how stressed out over what happened  
yesterday. You'r mom and I will take over you'r duties for the day just go get some rest." said  
winston in a gentle voice.

"Wait what happened yester...day..." Kate couldn't stop it and she fell asleep and began to snore.  
Winston then looked toward Garth,who was standing off to the side, and signeled for him to come over.

"Yes you called me?" replied a curiouse but polite Garth

"Hey Garth do me a favor...You see Kate?" said Winston pointing his claw to Kate who,once again,  
was sleeping while sitting up.

"Yaaaa... I see her..." replied Garth as peaked over Winston's shulder to look at her

"Can you please help her to bed? She had a rough day yesterday and I think it would do her well to  
have some time off from her duties." added Winston

"Ya sure I-I mean yes sir." replied Garth a little nervouse because Eve was glareing at him clearly  
with the intention to harm.

as Garth passed by to go wake up Kate he was first greeted by stopped him only to say "If  
I find out you tried anything or hurt my daughter...I won't hesitate to ripe out you'r throught  
and feed you to the birds..." She then continued walking by leaving behind a very frightened Garth.

BACK TO HUMPHREY

It had been 20 or so minutes since we left to see what happened with Kate and Humphrey had  
finished telling them about his heart break and was welcomed to stay there if he he had no  
were left to go he they went to fly off Humphrey followed them outside.

"Hey hey were are you going?" asked Humphrey who was a little curiouse to see why they were leaveing so  
soon.

"Well we are going to go get are welcome to join us if you'd like." replied  
Paddy who turned around.

"Sure thing, so were are we going?"asked a curiouse Humphrey

"Well my furry friend there just so happens to be a resturant not far from here were they through  
out their left overs." replied Marel licking his beak.

"Wait you mean like scraps?" Humphrey said a little insulted.

"What a big bad wolf to good for some scraps from a fine resturant like "Big Joes"?" added Marcel  
once more.

"No it's just I'm kind of a picky eater."replied Humphrey

After about 5 minuttes of running/flying thay reached the back of the resturant were they found a  
lot of bread crumbs lieing on the ground. Paddy and Marcel quickly wasted no time and began eating.

Humphrey sat there for a minute before asking"Wait that's it?That's the high end resturant? It's just  
bread crumbs!"

They both looked at him before Paddy replied "So sorry we forgot that you were a... carnivour. If you  
look directly behind you you will find that has more... uh... preferable...food..." They all looked  
to were paddy had pointed to see a dull metal trash can.

"What? You got to be kidding me...That's a trash can all that's in there is-" Humphrey stopped when  
he caught a wiff of something mouth began to water uncontrolably before he looked  
were the scent came looked back at Paddy and Marcel who were snickering at his behavour  
after haveing insulted their idea.

"OH shut up..." said Humphrey bitterly as his stomach commanded him to search for food.

After about 2 minutes of searching he found it! he pulled out a round object covered with white paper.  
Humphrey unwrapped it and was glad to see it was missing only one bite. It was a grilled cheeseburger  
with cheese melted all over it and mayonaise on it coupled with a tomatoe and some lettuce. Humphrey  
thought to his self "Wow still warm... who would through it out?" His stomach's growling forced him  
to savagely start eating it. Marcel and Paddy were off put at how he ripped into the burger. There  
was a creek and the screen door to the restureant except Humphrey noticed there was  
a human in the door way.

Paddy quickly shouted "T-Take off!" as he sloppily flew away with Marcel. The human returned with  
a shotgun and aimed at HUmphrey. Humphrey noticed this and backed away from the resturant slowly.

"Say you'r prayers you mongrul." said the human aiming the barrel of his gun down at  
this Humphrey peed his self and bolted out of there as fast as he man tried to shoot but  
was unsuccesful as the buck shot shattered a petrified tree stump just above his target. Humphrey  
ran as fast as he could untill his body gave out and he collapsed from exhaustion. As he fell to  
the ground he was panting hard. He tried to stand up but his body would start to shake and shiver  
at every attempt and virtually he collapsed to the ground when ever he attempted to stand. After  
about 10 minutes of recovering he still couldn't get flew down to his side and helped him  
up.

"Where...did...you...go..."Asked Humphre weakly still trying to cath his breath.

Marcel landed next to him and immediately asked "Where did you go?"

A look of anger crossed Humphrey's face as he gave Marcel a spine chilling "I'm gonna kill you"  
Paddy noticed this and enterviened before Humphrey could hurt Marcel by saying "Well  
we circled back around when we saw you didn't hear us...but just as we got there we  
saw something incredible..."

Humphrey paused before saying "And that would be what?"

Paddy and Marcel looked at each other before Paddy finished by saying"...You moved so fast...we  
simply couldn't keep up...That's why it took us some time to find you-" Marcel interupted by adding  
"-All the way out here..." It took Humphrey a minute to realize it but he was already at the den's  
stood up and walked over to the middle of the den and plopped down in the middle of the  
room.

Marcel stood there for a second before saying "Well it's been a pleasure but we must get going..."

Humphrey lifted his head and asked as they turned around leave "Wait you're not staying?"

Paddy froze before turning and saying "Well we would stay but were in a very important tournament  
at the moment and can't be late."

Humphrey stood up instantly and walked over to them in a hurry and replied "Wait wait wait you  
can't just leave!"

Marcel turned aroungd a little annoyed and replied "And why exactly is that?"

Humphrey quickly replied "I need to get home! That's why!"

Paddy said trying to come up with an excuse "Well we are heading to Jasper but it's extreamly  
dangerouse to travel by land. No offence...Humphrey you just wouldn't survive..."

Humphrey was really hurt by what he said but it was true!Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning!  
"Wait a minute..." Humphrey annoyed with the dellays Marcel said in a dreadful tone  
"Whaaaaat my furry friend?!" Humphrey then looked and said "Over the next year if I learn to  
survive and defend myself will you take me?" Paddy looked to Marcel then replied "Well I suppose  
...fine in a years time we will return from our golf you can care for you'r self by then  
we will take you." Humphrey jumped up in excitment and said "THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!" He hugged  
them tightly nearly chokeing them to death. "It's a deal! I'll see you in a years time!"Shouted  
Humphrey. To be honest Paddy and Marcel both felt a little guilty because they new he probably  
woudn't survive the first week on his own but still they continued. It was obviouse he was still  
in love with Kate even after their fight...

YES I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS EARLY BUT IT'S ONLY BECUASE I HAD  
GOOD RESULTS AFTER THE FIRST CHAPTER! I WILL STILL UPDATE ON  
SATURDAY THOUGH :)


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Events

Chapter 3 "Unecpected Events" 1 MONTH AFTER CHAPTER 2 ...Kate is now very sad that Humphrey has not returned yet. She walks out of her den to the river to get some she sits by the river she looks at her reflection in the water. Suddenly a image of Humphrey sitting next to her appeared. Kate instantly turned around to see him,but when she did no one was there. She sat back down sighed and stared into the river in regrete. Why? why was she feeling so much pain about Humphrey being gone? He's just a friend...This feeling was strange to Kate because it only happened after Humphrey's disapearance. was it guilt? No it was to painful and appeared at different times then guilt would. No...no... This was...Love... The realization hit her like a bullet...she loved him. After about 10 seconds wimston and Eve approached Kate; winston sitting on her left and Eve on Kate's right. Winston decided to start the talk to Kate and went to say something he noticed tears swelling up in her eyes. "Kate baby... What's wrong?" "Mom... dad... I-I..." Kate stopped out of fear of their response about her true feelings for Humhrey. "Yes dear? You know you can tell us anything...right?" asked Eve a little worried. Kate paused before decideing to tell the truth..."Mom... dad... I-I... I can't marry Garth..." "We know sweety..." replied a calm Winston "No you don't. I can't marry Garth because I don't love him... My true love is-"kate was cut off by her mother Eve "Because you love Humphrey... I know... and all though I don't approve of him... you still love him and I can't change that... I just wanna see my baby happy again." Kate smiled at this she never expected her parents to be so...excepting! Just as she went to hug both her parents a rock flew out of no were and yocked Winston in his forehead. Shortly after two birds flew out after the rock. It was Paddy and Marcel! They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the wolves staring at them. ESPECIALLY Eve who was ready to pounce because they hit her mate Winston. "U-Um sir I think we should go... after all we do still have that promise to him." Sturttered Paddy Marcel replied "Who? that pathetic excuse for a wolf? Humphrey is it?" Kate immediately russhed past her mother, knocking her over in the process, and tackled Marcel and began to question him. "How do you know Humphrey?! Is he alive?! Where is he?1 Tell me!" shouted Kate shakeing the already dizzy Marcel. Paddy flew to his rescue and answered a few of her questions by saying "He's alive and we promised to help him back but you have to wait one year." Kate quickly replied "What?! One year?! I can't wait that long!" "Well I'm afraid youy have to. The path is to dangerouse this time of year because of hunters and the weather." added Paddy Katte backed off them and said to herself "Okay so he's alive; but you can't see him for a year...He'll be fine" she then looked back at them and said "Thank you!" she hugged them so tight she nearly crushed them. Winston and Eve were sitting off in the distance watching how happy Kate was acting because of the news when Winston sai to Eve "I'm glad she's happy again..." Eve calmly replied "Me too..." Wintson then thought to himself "...I wonder what that crazy wolf is doing right now..." OVER WITH HUMPHRREY Humphrey flew into his den's wall and collapsed to the ground bruised and cut up. A much larger wolf with a black coat walked over pinning him. "Well well well... Never thought an Omega would have this much fight in him." he chuckled to him self before bending down and whispering in Humphrey's ear "This is you'r last chance...join clan "Shredder" or die..." the wolf paused awaiting Humphrey's answer. "F-Fine... I-I'll join y-you..." Humphrey replied shakely trying to stand up but falling. The wolf gave an evil smile before replying "Good...i'll send two wolves over a dusk to help you hold this territory...See ya then..." Humphrey spat up blood and fell to the ground after attempting to stand up again. The wolf quickly exited den leaveing Humphrey to ppass out in a pool of blood... END OF CHAPTER 3 I POSTED THIS ONE EARLY AS WELL BECAUSE OF HOW MUCH FEED BACK I'VE BEEN GETTING THANKS SO MUCH :) 


	4. Chapter 4 At long last

Alpha and Omega

"Twist of Fate"

Chapter 4 "At long Last"

1 YEAR AFTER CHAPTER 3

The wind blew through a quite meddow in Saw Tooth National Park. In this meddow there is a herde of caribou grazeing peacefully. It is early spring and a pack's on the prowl for food. On one side of the meddow is a group of 3 wolves. They are slowly approaching through tall grass. On the other side there is some over grown grass and weeds at the edge of the tree line were it meats the field. On this side are once again 3 wolves closeing in quietly as not to disturb the meal. The wolf on this side signals the support team waiting in the grass to start the chase.

"Well Angel? We gonna start or what?" Whispered one wolf to another.

"Ya we just got the signal tell Vetka." replied Angel

"Yes sir..." The wolf slowly pawed over to the wolf waiting in the grass and said "Hey we're green to go."

Vetka replied "Alright let's do this"

With this all 3 of the wolves jumped out out scareing the caribou towards the tree line in the process. As the caribou approuched the ambush team got ready to attack. Once they were with in range they jumped from their cover attacking the caribou. After a few moments of struggling the bodies stopped shakeing. The 3 wolves stood up from thier kill and greeted the support team. The wolf to the left of the leader was brown and had a white under belly. (She looked just like Kate in body and stature but had the color pattern of Princess from Alpha and Omega2) The wolf to the left looked like Garth except for his hairline, and had Black fur with a grey under belly. In front stood their leader Humphrey... He was now twice as big as Garth and had a scare across his right eyebrow going down to his nose.

"Excellent team work there we might just make hunters out of you yet"

"They did fine Jack. In fact because of today's sucess I'm giveing them the rest of the day off" said Humphrey in reply to Jack his wingman.

They all began to drag their kills back to the feeding grounds were a few other wolves were waiting for food. Humphrey noticed Decka staring at him while dragging her kill by his. He couldn't help but show off a little by flexing his neck muscels. This made her smile while dragging the carcase. After some time they reached the feeding he was greeted by many of his new friends. Decka approached him and opened her mouth to say some thing to him but was unable to as a rock flew wizzing past her! Humphrey who had mastered his reflexes dodged it with ease.

"What was that?" Asked Decka.

Humphrey walked over to the rock and examined it before jumping back and pinning to birds who crashed where he was just standing.

"Sir! Permission to dispatched these rodents?" asked Decka

After examining the 2 birds he said "No I know them... Their names are Marcel and Paddy."

The 2 quickly stood up and looked around before noticeing Humphrey. Marcel was the first to speak to them by saying "Ah! Humphrey! It's good to see you my friend! It is time to go!"

Decka was off put by this and asked "Wait go? Go were? He has a pack now he can't leave."

Paddy looked at Decka and was astonished by how much she resembled Kate in every way except her fur color."Well you see us and our asociate Humphrey had set this trip up over a year ago. We simply can't just cancel."

Humphrey interviend and said "Hey hey hey...Calm down Decka...I'll be fine. I need to make this trip to see if the love of my life has moved on or not okay? and if she has I'll be back the next day I promise." The reason Humphrey promised this is because he knew of her crush and didn't want to upset her.

about 30 seconds Decka nodded in sumbmission to Humphrey. "So... When do we leave?"

BACK IN JASPAR PARK

Kate was so excited to know Humphrey her love wasn't far away. She was straightening her fur and getting all glamed up for his return. Eve was leaning on winston's shoulder with a big grin on her face as she saw her baby getting ready.

"Winston..."

"Yes Eve?"

"Do you think we mad the right choice? About Kate and Humphrey?"

"Yes dear I do. Why do you ask?"

Eve waited before replying "Because I just wanna know if I can trust you'r judgement when I kill him for violateing my daughter."

This caused Winston to look at her with wide eyes before looking back towards Kate who was still happily getting ready.

MEAN WHILE WITH GARTH

Garth was wandering the forest thinking deeply to him self "how could you not have the balls to tell her you love her. She was the best thing to happen to you and you let her go... She taught you how to howl! You're a disgrace! A BIG DIS-" Garth looked up at the sound of a twig snapping but saw no one. Here hard russleing coming from the tall grass behind him so he quickly turned. He couldn't see them but he saw the grass being disturbed heading away from him. He started to follow but it soon turned into a chase as his target sped up.

"Wait! Who are you?!" shouted Garth hot on who ever was there's trail.

He pounced on what was for sure the mystery person but missed when they dodged causing him to hit a log. He heard a giggle when he stood up with a half a log on his back. He looked around again and saw them heading towards the forset. He broke free of the log and chased them there. Garth was worn out and the person had to be to especially after such a chase!Garth barely managed to look up in time to see a snow white figure climbing through the forest with ease.

He squinted before saying to himself "Lilly?..."

BACK TO HUMPHREY

It was now sun set and Humphrey was on the train resting his head on the edge of the cart. He was starting to get tired and yawned before looking for any signs to indicate if he was close or not. He waited a few minutes before spotting and odd looking sign. It had depickted a moose saying "Welcome to JASPAR PARK! Have a nice day!"

END CHAPTER 4 BY THE WAY THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER THEY GET POPPED OUT FOR YOU TO READ/ENJOY! ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ALPHA AND OMEGA AND AM 90% SURE I NEVER WILL...

_**Also sorry about chapter 2 of "Twist of Fate" I'll be fixing and reposting that as soon as possible thanks for you'r patience and continued support!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion

**Hey _Sabere Commander _here! Just wanna take the time to recognize a very helpful reader by the name of _Posinglime1__987_if it wasn't for him I probably never would've realized my mistake. (He explained the problem more in depth then the reviewers did) Any way thanks for the help and enjoy the next installment...**

Alpha and Omega

"Twist of Fate"

Chapter 5 "Reunion"

Humphrey has hopped off the train and is at the edge of a forest by the train tracks. He looked around around for a while before taking a step. Immediately upon stepping his stomach growls at him. Knowing what this ment he decided it was time to get some food seeing how he had forgotten to eat before he left.

"Hmmm...If I remember correctly...The hunting grounds should be this way..." said Humphrey as he trotted off into the forest.

After some time of walking he came across a caribou grazing in a field. "Mmmm that looks like a juicy one..." Whispered Humphrey to him self. Unfortunately for him he wasn't the only one stalking it. On the otherside of the small field were 4 more wolves. One was a dirty shade of tan another was red with a white under belly which also had a red tint. One wolf was black and white with a scare going across his muzzle. The last one was a golden tan color.

"Psst eve..."

"Yes Hutch?" replied Eve

"We're not alone..." finished Hutch

They all lifted their noses and smelt the air. The scent was slightly familiar but no one could put their claw on it... It didn't matter though they still had a hunt to finish. Eve still knowing there was a potential threat told them to be careful. They slowly approached and neared striking range along with Humphrey. Humphrey was the first to pounce though. Being a pack leader had made him realize you can't waste oppertunities like this. Humphrey launched out of the overgrown grass he had been hiding in; but instead of biting his throat Humphrey did something amazing! He rammed the caribou knocking it off balance! It didn't have any time to react as he quickly ripped out it's throat. Every one on the Jasper hunting group was shocked to see this strong wolf knock over a full grown caribou! That is every one except for Eve;In fact all she saw was a wolf that had stolen her packs food.

"Hey we were hunting that!" Shouted Eve lunging out of the bushes at Humphrey.

Humphrey had no problem dodging her and knocking her to the ground. As she got up she was just about to lunge at him again when when Hutch jumped at him. This caught him off guard as he had been more focused on Eve allowing this to happen. He quickly shook off the attack and turned around to leave.

Humphrey mumbled "Wow come home to visit old friends and get attacked by them... Should've never left Saw Tooth..."

Just then Garth shouted out "Hey you can't just leave after attacking her!"

Humphrey felt his blood boil after hearing what "Barf" had just said."Listen here "Barf"... I didn't attack. You attacked first and I'm pretty sure Winston wouldn't like hearing that..."

"How do you know Winston..." replied Hutch

"This packs quite famous because it's a united one..." replied Humphrey trying to lie so he wouldn't be found out.

"Wait..." Came a female voice. "You're lieing to use..."

Humphrey's ear twitched as it always does when he gets caught in a lie. "No I'm not..."

This caused the female to sit down and say in return "Yes you are. I know because there's only one wolf in the world who calls Garth "Barf"..." For a minute every one was silent... then she spoke again "Humphrey...It's you isn't it..."

He sighed knowing the jigg was up... She then said "Hey why aren't you looking at us?" He didn't respond just sat there facing away head down. "Hey look at us..." still no response. she finally decided to walk over to him. She at behind him and put her paw on his shoulder. "Hey what's wrong?..."

He finally turned to reveal 2 big cashes across his chest. But even more noticeable was the scare on his face... Every one looked at him with shock, he had changed so much since they last saw him. However it eventually came to an end when a brown blur ponced on Kate knocking her down. Kate quickly reacted by kicking the wolf off. She was about to pounce on her when Humphrey stopped her.

"What are you doing? She attacked me!" said Kate with a confused look on her face.

Humphrey turned and spoke to the wolf "Decka! What the hell are you doing here!"

They looked at Humphrey before Kate asked "Wait you know this wolf?"

Decka got up replied before Humphrey could "Damn right he dose! I'm his 2nd in command!"

"Decka why did you follow me..." said Humphrey in a serious and slightly angry tone.

"I came for 2 reasons sir..."

"And those would be what Decka?..." said Humphrey now starting to reveal his anger.

"Well one the pack is complete chaos! We need you back! Two I had to make sure our pack leader was alright..."

"Why did you atta- Wait did you say pack leader?..." Said Kate

"Ya' replied Decka

"Humphrey you didn't say you were a pack leader!" Kate said now smiling.

"It's a long story and I'm really tired... Can we just retire for the night?" replied Humphrey now yawning.

"I agree today has been an eventful day and I for one am tired" Added Eve.

"Alright it's settled we'll discuss it tomorrow..." said Garth

With this they all left for the sleeping area.

BACK IN SAW TOOTH

"Brothers! Sisters! settle down!" All the wolves stopped fighting at this voice. "Were is Humphrey!?"

All the wolves fell silent for about a one eventually walked up and said "He left along with Decka without telling us were he was going..."

The big wolf from before jumped down and sat in front of them all now. His black coat was shimmering under the moonlight. Hey had fiery red eyes and a scar down his left eye. Luckily though he wasn't blind in it.

He then said in a authoritive tone "Thank brother for telling me. Brothers! Sisters! They have abandoned our cause! You all know the rules of our clan... They must pay for abandoning their posts. This is a crime punishable by death... We must maintane order and law in this clan... For this reason a "War Team" will be rounded up and sent at day break for them. I will be leading this mission. Who's with ME!" With this the whole (Yes I do mean whole) crowd shouted with joy and moral! This is gonna be trouble...

**One more thing if you could check out my 2nd series _"Another Type of Alpha" _that would be awsome! Also shout out to WolpKing another great writer who dose really nice work. Any ways that's all for now till next time! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6 True Feelings

**Author's Note: YOLO guys, and girls,_ Sabere Commander_** **here bringing you the next installment of Alpha and Omega _"Twist of Fate"._** **Just wanted to say sorry for not updating in a while and I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I put a lot of effort into it. Also I'm thinking of closing the story around chapter 50. However depending on how well the first one goes I might make a sequel. "MIGHT"... Anyways go ahead and enjoy the story if you want. The rest of this is going to be my update schedule, pretty boring huh? Anyways Mon.-Tue. I'll be updating this story an Fri-Sat. I'll be updating _"Another Type of Alpha"._ Well that's all for now...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ALPHA and OMEGA and unfortunately never charecters are products of Lions Gate and Crest animations. I only own the plot and the O.C.s;If you wish to use my O.C.s just private message me and I'll give you the okay.**

**Alpha and Omega**  
_**"Twist of Fate"**_

**Chapter 6** _**"True Feelings"**_

**Humphrey's Den**

It was a cool morning and Humphrey had just walked out of his den to enjoy the calm morning when out of no were his stomach starts growling. "Oh ya... Haven't eaten since yesterday... Well, time to get breakfast!" Humphrey then started trotting in the directions of the feeding grounds.

When he got there though no one else was there. "Hmmm... Oh well guess I'm the first one awake. Which also means I have to get breakfast-" He was cut off by another loud growl coming from his stomach. "Man I've got to get that under control." he quickly headed for the hunting grounds leaving behind the empty feeding grounds.  
5 Minutes Later

Humphrey finally reached the hunting grounds and sniffed the air for the scent of caribou. When he lifted his head up to smell he got a major grin on his face as he licked his lips. "Mmmm.. Looks like I'm eating caribou for breakfast..."Humphrey then lied on his belly and began to crawl to were he could see the caribou grazing. Unfortunately for him just as he was about to pounce his stomach gurgled from hunger and the caribou began to run. He quickly chased after them knowing he wouldn't get a second chance if he failed. Thanks to all that time of being an alpha in his pack he quickly caught it ripping it's throat out in the process. His stomach was now screaming at him to eat and he couldn't wait to get to the feeding grounds so he just dug in right there getting huge mouth fulls of caribou.

***_Snap_*** Humphrey quickly turned around to see Kate standing behind him looking at him. she quickly walked over to him and said "Still thinking with you'r stomach huh Humphrey?"

"Well a wolfs gotta eat am I right?" replied Humphrey with a smile."Hey Kate do you want any of it?"

"Any of what? The caribou? Oh thank you but no I just wanted to see you and congratulate you on you'r new roll as pack leader..." Kate began to walk away hiding her face.

Humphrey quickly picked up on this and noticed something was wrong. So he asked ""Hey Kate... What's wrong?..." Kate started to shuffle away a little faster when he said that. Humphrey now definitely knew something was wrong and said "Kate Wait!"

Kate then began to run away with tears rolling down her cheeks."How could I be so stupid! Of course he moved on in that year. Here I am still obsessed with him..." Humphrey wasn't going to lose Kate again so e sped up and tackled her;sending both of them to the ground.  
"Kate what's wrong? You can tell me..." Said Humphrey now standing up in front of Kate;she was also sitting up.

"It's nothing... Just go be happy and be with you'r mate Decka..." Kate tried to push past him ,but instead, was caught in his hug.

"Kate... I don't have a mate... Decka is just a friend more specifically a beta... You'r the only one I love..."

Kate felt like her heart stopped right when he said that and for a split second time froze..."H-Humphrey..."

"Yes Ka-" was all he could get before being pulled into a kiss. This lasted for several seconds before they stopped to breath. "Kate that was amazing...But you'r still married to Garth-" Kate wasted no time and quickly laid him on his back giving him another passionate kiss. Word about her marriage had gotten out about a week after he was gone. "No Humphrey... I'm not married to him ***mmph*** We called it off ***mmph***" This news from Kate shocked Humphrey but also excited him. The fact that he still could be with Kate kept going threw his mind making him want more...

**Winston and Eve's Den**

"And that's all I know...Anymore questions?" asked Decka

"No dear that's a-" Winston was cut off by his rude mate Eve "Actually have you in Humphrey mated yet?"

Decka's along with Winston's jaw Dropped. "U-Uh n-no..." replied Decka.

Eve got a smile on her face and then said "Okay that's all dear. Go ahead and enjoy you'r day."

All 3 wolves walked out of the den and down the slope. Eve then began walking to the hunting grounds in the false belief that they are the 1st awake. As they were walking there Eve began to here moaning sounds along with Winston!

"Winston, honey, that sounds an awful lot like Kate and..."Eve's eyes went wide and she bolted off.

Winston hadn't noticed Eve running away as he continued "... and Humphrey?" Winston turned and heard a yelp of pain come from a direction and began running in it's general direction...

**Well I'm pretty sure we all know what it was because I'm sure my _furry_ friends did. Who wants to see what happens next? If so like it! Follow it! and most importantly REVIEW!... and yes I know this was a short chapter; but every thing has to be set up just right for the next few chapters! Uh I mean... DELETE! DELETE! Hmmm typing delete doesn't actually delete...interesting...**


	7. Chapter 7 Just the Beginning

** Alpha and Omega _"Twist of Fate"_**

**Chapter 7 _"Just the Beginning"_**

**Last time on Twist of Fate...**

Humphrey and Kate made up and got...eh...busy he he... and Eve?... not to thrilled about it...

**NOW ON TWIST OF FATE:**

"Brothers!Sisters! We have surrounded the Jasper Park territory! In a matter of a week we will have complete control of the territory!" Shouted the leader of the pack of wolves. Everyone was in a uproar and wanted not only Humphrey's but Decka's head as well for abandoning their posts. "Calm down...CALM DOWN!" Every shut up at the command."A negotiation party of 12 wolves have been sent to retrieve the traitors. If they do not return tomorrow with the traitors we will count it as an act of war and we will storm the valley." Now a sum 130 wolves stood there listening to their leaders chant.

**Back in western Territory**

"Eve no Stop!" Shouted Winston as he rounded a corner to see Eve yanking Humphrey away by the back of his neck. "Please Winston don't let her kill me!" Shouted Humphrey as he was being dragged away by Eve. "Mom no!" Kate tackled her mom but it was already to late. Eve had already swung her paw at Humphrey. Thanks to Kate it didn't cut as deep into his throat. Unfortunately it still sliced his throat open making blood splurt all over the ground.

"Humphrey!" Kate said as she was pushed off by her mother. Eve charged him one last time before being tackled by her mate Winston."What are you doing Winston! He was raping our daughter!"

Winston turned to Kate a told her "Kate get Humphrey to Reba and Janice's den they can do something temporary to stop the bleeding he has until Eve can calm down!"

With that Kate quickly picked up Humphrey and bolted off towards their den with the same thought replaying in her head "Please don't die, Please don't die, Please don't die..."

She was now barreling down a mountain at full speed and didn't care who saw the wolf on her back. She quickly arrived at their den and asked for their help. "Okay put him down so we can get the leaves and bandages on him." replied Reba "It's best you leave you won't want to see this part trust us." With tears in her eyes she left their den with her tail down and waited...

**2 Hours Later...**

Eve and Winston now showed up to the den were Kate was sitting out side. When Kate saw Eve walking up she took a defensive stance in front of the den. When Eve heard Kate growling she started to feel bad over what she did to Humphrey.

They both walked up and before Kate could say anything Winston put his paw up stopping her."Kate we know you like Humphrey but he was raping you..." Kate went to say something but got cut off again by her dad."So...In light of what just happened... Me and you'r mother are forbidding you from seeing him again..."

Kate froze when they said that; her heart was just stopped. It was a awkward silence before she said "Mom,dad... please..." Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

This broke Winston's heart seeing this and Eve also felt bad however' stood her ground."When he wakes up he will have to leave. No one will rape our duagh-""-Mom he didn't rape me! I wanted to do it... I was the one that convinced him..."

Unfortunately Decka heard it all and jumped on Kate pinning her. "YOU BITCH! You seduced him!"

Winston managed to quickly pin the unsuspecting wolf; knocking her off Kate."What are you doing?!" shouted Winston as he was now struggling to hold down the wolf. Kate quickly snapped her jaws at her as Eve added in "See! He's a cheater! He cheated on her with him!" Winston turned his head shooting her a deathly glance scaring not only Kate straight but along with it Eve and Decka. He backed off her and looked at them all with the "I'm sick of this crap" look on his face.

He then continued and said"Eve you know he loves Kate and would never to that to her... And Decka if you want to be a member of this pack then you must control you'r self and not let you'r emotions get the best of you. Kate you'r alright, but we are gonna talk about what transpired earlier. Eve you know Humphrey isn't with Decka;And Decka you know he likes Kate... You all should be very ashamed of you'r selves... No one will bother him until he's healed... Dismissed!" With that every one,except for Decka, turned around only to see 12 wolves standing there.

"Yes?What is it you want?" the wolves looked at each other until one spoke up "I'm Andre and we are from clan "Shredder" and are looking for one of are members by the name of Humphrey. We believe he ran away with his right hand; Decka." Winston was panicking in his head now "Clan "Ripper"! They have a lot of wolves and it would be a very dangerous battle. Even with the uniting of the packs How are we getting out of this-"

His thought was cut short when Kate replied "No we haven;t but we'll let you know if we see them..."

The wolf gave them one last glare before leaving. Then, even the hiding Decka, breathed a sigh of relief now that that's over. Eve looked at Winston with a worried expression on her face and he the same. "Ehem..." Everyone turned towards Winston waiting to hear what he had to say. "We will have a pack meeting tomorrow to discuss what to do and whether or not to oblige by their demands-"

"We can't! what about Humphrey?!" Said Kate now really worried about what her parent just said.

"While I don't agree with giving him up, the pack might not feel the same way." replied Winston while looking down at the ground. "We need some sleep and I'm sure he'll be fine in the morning. Then we can discuss it." They all left shortly after except for Kate who just wanted to be by Humphrey. she then went inside, ignoring what she was told by her father, and lied down next to Humphrey. Her warmth brought a smile to his face as she lied next to him. Seeing him smile made her smile as his warmth quickly made her fall asleep in his arms...

**Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the Jasper Park personas and never will. They are property of Lions Gate and Crest Animations! I only own the O.C.s and this specific plot. If you wish to use anything from my story please ask first I will, more than likely, say yes. Thanks for you._**

**_One more thing I uploaded this one so early because this one and the other are actually short and combined will equal about the size of the next few chapters. So... Ya hope you enjoyed it and stay up to date by following this story! _**


	8. Chapter 8 Spark of War

**Author's Note:_ Hey guys and girls Sabere Commander here saying what is up! Just a quick note before you all began to read this chapter. One this chapter is were everything starts to pick up. This means longer chapters! Each will have a estimated 3,000 words in it to satisfy you'r reading hunger! Also the schedule will take effect as of Sunday. In the mean time enjoy the chapter! I posted it because of how quickly my reviews jumped up and how quickly my views in general jumped up! So here's the next installment of..._**

** Alpha and Omega**

** _"A Twist of Fate"_**

** Chapter 8 "Sparks of War"**

**Reba and Janice's Den**

Kate woke up before Humphrey and smiled; because he was still asleep with the biggest grin on his face. She decided to surprise him and rolled him on his back and lied on his chest waiting for him to wake up. It wasn't long before he began to stir before finally waking looked around before he realized Kate was on his chest! His wolf hood began to stir at her being there. Unbeknownst to him see was awake and felt Humphrey Jr. "powering up". This caused her to giggle giving away she was awake.

"Kate?..."

Kate decided to toy with hi and said in the most seductive tone she could muster "Yes my love?..."

This caused Humphrey to blush madly before he continued "Oh god please tell me you didn't continue while I was unconscious!"

Kate gave a sheepish smile, even though she knew the truth, and continued "Maybe we did... maybe we didn't" She was now licking her paws trying to trick him even more so. Humphrey felt his wolf hood starting to go "Super Humphrey" even though he didn't want it to right now. She felt this to and decided to end the show before it got out of control. She stood up from him smiling then said "Relax i was just playing with ya... I wanted to wait until you were awake to start the fun!"

She was now standing over him staring into his eyes with a very lot of, obvious, lust. He started to panic under the surface. _"We can't do 'it' here! Some one might see or hear us! Most of all her parents will probably find us!" _Humphrey gulped before he replied "Um... Kate maybe la-" He was cut off by her kissing him! His ears perked up at the sound of pawsteps coming from the entrnce which caused them to both look in it's direction...

**4 Minutes earlier at Winston and Eve's Den...**

Winston woke up and cracked his bones. He looked around for his mate; only to notice she was still sleeping happily. Pleased that he had not woke her, he walked out side as quietly as he could. Once out side he took a deep breath of the morning air and sighed. Every thing was so calm and peaceful... He knew this wouldn't last for long seeing as he still had the meeting to hold for the pack about clan "Ripper"... He sat there quietly thinking..."_What am I going to do... I don't want them to take Humphrey from Kate, but the pack probably won't feel the same... If only there was another way-"_ Just then he was cut off by his mate.

She said "Winston?..."

He replied "Yes dear?"

Eve then finished "...Winston dear come back to bed. It's still early... You won't have to make the announcement until later today..."

Winston smiled and walked back into the den were Eve was lying down. He then spoke "...Ya I guess you're right dear..." He then chuckled to himself before snuggling up next to her. She rubbed his nose with hers and was about to kiss him when out of no were a wolf ran in and collapsed on the ground. Eve jumped up after being startled by it. Winston reacted similar to this only he ended up falling back into Eve.

After about a minute of fumbling around and trying to stand up they managed to walk over to the bloody body on the floor. Eve nugged the wolf with her muzzle before saying "Is that?... No it couldn't be... Garth?..."

The body moaned at the mention of the name. It then managed to blurt out "...H-help... ***Gasp*** her..."

Eve and Winston had no idea who he was talking about, but feared the worst..."Winston go gather up the alphas! I'll focus on stabilizing Garth!"

With this they both bolted out the door. Winston in search of Can-Do and Hutch; Eve in search of a friends den which had a few medical supplies in it...

**At Jasper Park's Border...**

A tall black wolf was sitting atop a large over hang when a averaged size white and tan wolf ran into him. He picked himself up and looked over in anger at who ever was foolish enough to do this to him. If eyes were capable of bursting into flames, his eyes would be a inferno!"What do you want!"

The smaller wolf now frightened said "S-sir the p-p-prisoner won't talk s-sir..."

The big wolf then turned around and replied in a snarl tone "What do you mean: WON'T TALK!" the other wolf no cowered behind a rock and before he continued "I didn't give the option of her not talking! If she won't talk to you maybe she'll talk to me..." A wickedly evil grin grew across his face.

"W-What do you mean sir?..."

"Well I've always had a way with the ladies..." He emphasized the word ladies and began to laugh evilly. As e was doing so the smaller wolf began laughing to before he said "Wait! Are you still her? GO GET THINGS READY FOR MY ARRIVAL!" With this the smaller wolf let out a small whimper before running off to prepare for the leaders arrival.

When the smaller wolf got there there was a white wolf with a pinkish tint to it from her being beaten."Hey lady... Rise in shine! You got clean you'r self up for 'him'... It's an honor meeting 'him' you know... Very few get to meet 'him' in person let alone chat with 'him' in person...' The wolf stood up, legs shaking underneath her body and looked up to reveal her, blood shot, violet, Lavender eyes...

After about a 15 minute struggle. They had finally reached the river were she would wash up. When she sat in it the river turned a dark red as the blood ran off her fur. The other wolf felt kinda bad about that but snapped back to reality when she asked him to turn around so he wouldn't she her clean her self.

"I'm sorry miss, I can't... I'll be a dead wolf if some thing were to happen to you or if you were to escape..."

She then went back to washing her self. The male wolf now felt even worse than before and then said "Look... I don't know you'r name or were you'r from; but the least i could do is offer you some privacy while you do this... If any one asks i was watching the whole time okay..." He then turned around and waited for her to finish washing her self.

When she did finish she walked behind him and said "Thank you... And by the way my name's Lilly..." this moment was short lived when he felt, what he thought to be, a spear drive into his side. There was a moment of silence as he fell to the ground and began coughing up blood. He laid there on his side and as his vision was failing he saw her attempt to flee only to be pinned by 2 wolves that had been trailing them to ensure no funny business happened. then every thing went black...

**Well hope you all enjoyed that one because I know I did. What will happen to Lilly and the mystery wolf she impaled? Who walked in on kate attempting to...well... I guess you'd say "rape Humphrey"? Well i can't tell you now... However I will tell you soon! How soon? that I'm not allowed to say either... anyways good day to both ladies, gentlemen, and everything in between!**


	9. Chapter 9 Circle of Death

**Author's Note: Hello ladies, gentlemen, and everything in between! _Sabere Commander_ here saying I hope you're ready for chapter 9 of _"Twist of Fate"_! This chapter will be extremely long compared to my previous chapters seeing as this will contain 2,000+ words and will be the most detailed chapter yet! Also the first few P.O.V.s will enter in this chapter! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the support and reviews! Those reviews brought, back the interest of writing, this story back! I hope you will enjoy this chapter because it's gonna be wicked!...**

** Alpha and Omega**

** _"Twist of Fate"_**

** Chapter 9 _"Circle of Death"_**

**4 hours after Chapter 8 at Lilly's Holding Cell...**

Lilly was now just barely waking up. She had been knocked unconscious from the two wolves. She managed to stand up and saw a the wolf she had impaled earlier on the ground in front of her.

"What the he-" Lilly was cut off when the pack leader walked out from the shadows behind her.

"That's no way for you to talk. Especially a pretty little thing like you..." He finished with a smirk.

Lilly spun around and saw him sitting next to were she just began walking backwards while saying "Why the hell is there a dead wolf in here?!"

He looked at it and smiled before he replied "...It's dinner..."

Lilly stood there in shock "_Dinner?... How could another wolf be dinner?! That's_ insane!" she snapped back to reality when the big wolf stood next to her again. She flinched away from him before he said "What?... Can't put you'r kill out of it's misery?..."

She waited before replying "You'r sick! Wanting me to eat another wolf-" Just then his paw flew across her face and she flew into the wall. A crunch was heard as she fell to the floor. It was her right front arm that made the crunch sound. He had hit her so hard that her wrist fractured upon impact with the wall. She tried to stand up;but yelped in pain as she fell to the floor again now immobilized.

"Well, well, well, I must say... You look nice when you'r in pain... Some might even say... Arousing..." A massive evil grin appeared across his face. Just then Lilly's eyes grew wide realizing what he was referring to. She started to struggle to get away when she stopped dead in her tracks. She felt his breath on the back of her neck and it sent chills down her spine. She went to jump away, despite the pain of her arm, but was caught by him placing his forelegs around her hips. This caused her to immediately fall to the ground and yelp in pain from her injured arm. He pulled her under his body; her back was facing up.

Lilly began to cringe when he did this. "Woah, woah, woah! The party's just getting started! Now what was you'r name... Lilith?... Lizzy?... Oh yea... Lilly... Just wanted to know you'r name since were about to get know each other real well..." With that Lilly cringed every part of her body preparing for the worst...

**3 hours earlier**

Winston was standing in the feeding grounds with 8 other alphas and had just finished informing them of the current situation. Just then something fast crashed into him knocking him and what ever it was off the small ledge he was on. When he hit the ground he quickly recovered; but what ever landed after him wasn't that fortunate. As he stood up he saw that object had been Humphrey.

"Humphrey what are you doing? You need to heal!" asked Winston now right beside Humphrey, who was shaking his head to rid himself of the dizzyness.

"Hey ***Pant*** Winston ***Pant* **it was** *Pant*** Lilly... they took Lilly! We have to go save her now!" Humphrey was now talking normally again after having to catch his breath.

"It was Lilly! Alright we'll go rescue her! You stay here and heal..." Winston went to walk away when Humphrey stopped him. "Winston let me go with you! I know how to deal with this pack...""So... Kate told you who they were huh?..." Humphrey nodded in agreement before Winston continued "Wait... how do you know it was Lilly?..." Humphrey then replied one last time "That's something we can talk about later. But right now we need to get her back!" Not wanting to waste any more time, Winston signaled his team and they began to move out.

**15 minutes ago...**

Humphrey looked up to see Eve walking in saying something about Lilly being kidnapped when she stopped dead in her tracks staring at them... A low growl started to emit from her and Humphrey instantly knew what it was.

"Mom no... It's not what you think!-" Kate was cut off by Eve knocking her off Humphrey before going to maul his face. However, thanks to the year of hard training, his reflexes had greatly improved.

He easily dodged out of the way and dashed out quickly. Eve wasn't letting off that easily though and chased him out. Eve was right on his tail and gaining on him too! All of the sudden his fatigue went away and everything felt numb... Humphrey's eyes slowly changed from the aqua blue color they had been to a fiery crimson. He then easily outpaced Eve and with in 10 seconds of pursuit she had lost him... Eve stopped and was looking around with amazement. She had never been outpaced by a wolf before, especially not, while she as in a rage! Kate then smacked into her and they toppled over... Eve got up before Kate did and quickly found his scent and began following it. Kate got up shortly after and followed her mom in a vain effort to stop her...

**2 Hours after chapter 8...**

Humphrey and the others were now in what, pretty much, seemed like the enemy's territory. As they were walking an uneasy feeling came over Winston as they grew closer to what they thought was the heart of the enemy's territory. _"What's wrong with them?... Why haven't they attacked or at least meet us yet?... I got a bad felling about this one..."_ They continued to walk for about 5 minutes before every one stopped.

Hutch turned towards Winston and said "Somethings not right sir..."

Winston agreed with him; everything was quiet... to quiet... "Agreed... Hutch take Allen and Felix with you. Can-do you take Shawn and Leo. The rest of you are here with me and Humphrey!"

Humphrey interrupted Winston's command by saying "No... don't split up... They already know were here... splitting up would make us easier targets for them."

Everyone waited for Winston's command, however it never came, instead Humphrey finished by saying "The only thing we can do now is continue through the territory until they decide to confront us..." Although Winston didn't like the idea of it Humphrey did have a point. 1 because he used to be apart of their group and more than likely knows their tactics and strategies. 2 because it was starting to get late and them being separated in the dark wasn't a good idea. So Winston motioned for his highly trained alphas to continue into the territory.

**Back in the United Packs Territory**

**P.O.V. Kate**

Mom had finally stopped running and boy was I relieved. I don't even know how Humphrey escaped my mom but he must be 1 lucky wolf. When I walked up next to her she had a worried expression on her face.

I decided to ask "Hey mom what's wrong?"

"Honey, I've lost his scent..." replied mom frantically trying to find it.

"Few... Why are you so worried that you lost his scent?" I asked this question was largely do the fact mom was still frantically searching for it.

"Honey, it's not that I lost it it's were I lost it! This is the location you'r father and the search party left from. His scent is enter twined with others so I can't possibly find him..." After this I had and idea so I told my mom to stay close and I began off into the forest sure I'd be able to find him this way...

**Now In the Heart of Enemy Territory...**

**P.O.V. Normal**

Humphrey and the group were walking quietly in the woods in search of Lilly. Humphrey was 90% sure they had a scout watching them right now. That's when it happened! About 16 or so wolves jumped out pinning the United Packs rescue team.

"Hahaha pathetic... so helpless... Hey Humphrey remember me?... " said a red-ish brown wolf with amber eyes.

Humphrey grimaced at the sound of his voice and replied "Well Noah... I see you finally got promoted..."

Noah quickly shot back "Yep... I told you I would some day... Look at them... Alphas... Ha. These are probably the least alpha alphas I ever seen! Oh well, all good things must come to an end. Gentlemen any last words before my co-workers dismember you?"

This was going down hill and fast! Humphrey had to figure something out before it was to late! _"Come on think Humphrey! THINK!" _That's when the idea finally hit him! He managed to bark out "Ya are you still a betting man Noah?"

Noah turns around and replies "Are you making an offer?"

Humphrey then finished by saying "Ya what ever you got through it at me; just spare them."

Noah looked at Humphrey with a evil smirk for a minute before replying "Okay there's a tournament going on tonight and I'm low on cash and expendable fighters. You can probably see were I'm going with this, So I'll just cut to the chase. If you win I'll have my men escort you out of the territory with out being noticed. If you lose though Not only will you die but so will you'r pathetic little rescue team. That's my only deal take it or leave it..." Another evil grin grew across his face. Humphrey hated it too. He had no other choice. So he accepted the task and they were all taken to some cells were they would wait to be sent into the arena.

**10 Minutes after Winston and Humphrey's deal/capture...**

Eve had now followed Kate well beyond the borders of Jasper Park and into the territory clan _"Ripper"_ has captured. Of course they were oblivious to this until they came upon the very spot were Winston and his team were captured, o while they were here a random wolf said "Hurry quickly the tournaments about to start! Some idiot was stupid enough to join the C.o.D.!"

Eve then replied "What's the C.o.D.?"

He answered her by saying " The "Circle of Death" Duh!"

Kate then asked, getting more side tracked by the moment, "What happens during it?"

He finally replied "Well multiple saps have to fight other fighters to death in order to be granted 1 gift but only men can join..."

Kate and Eve asked in unuscione "Who is it?"

"Well they said the new rookie's name was something like...eh...uh... Humphrey! Ya that's it Humphrey!"

Kate's eyes widened at this news, then she tackled the wolf putting her razor sharp claws to his throat, "Listen here were is this tournament being held?!"

"P-Please let m-me go! I-Ill take y-you if you promise not to kill me first!"

With this kate let off his neck but immediately put him to work at leading the way. The whole time, unbeknownst to Kate, Eve was beaming with pride for her daughter. "That's_ my girl..."_

**So... What you think is going to happen to Lilly *Obvious* What do you think the C.o.D. is like? Find out next time on Alpha and Omega _"Twist of Fate_"! Also please review you'r personal thoughts/feelings on this chapter! Okay see ya next** time!


	10. Chapter 10 Blinded by Love

**Author's Note: YOLO ladies, gentlemen, and whatever else you might be, furry or otherwise, _Sabere Commander _here saying I hope you're pumped for chapter 10 of Alpha and Omega _"Twist of Fate". _Sorry I missed my past update, but I have an excellent excuse. my room mate was trying to fix the audio on my Laptop. unfortunately he's had no luck in doing so... Anyways this is going to be the season finally for now. Meaning I'll stop updating this until I get to the check point with my other story. This will happen every time I get to the 5th chapter. To make up for this I'll try to make up for this by making chapters longer. Also check out my other story _"The forgotten" _while you wait for the new season to kick in! I think I've done a whole lot better on it than this seeing as this was my first story. Enjoy this chapter "Read, P.M., and, most importantly, review!"...**

** Alpha and Omega**

** _"Twist of Fate"_**

**_ Chapter 10_**

** "Blinded by Love_"__  
_**

**Lilly's Holding Cell...**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

I was cringing waiting for the inevitable... But nothing happened... I was confused to say the least. I looked back up to see he was gone. I looked to my right then heard a loud thud. I turned and saw Humphrey over the wolf pressing down on his windpipe. He looked different though... I couldn't tell what it was before they ceased talking and Humphrey ended him... No this wasn't the "_Fun-Loving Omega" _I knew he was different...

**P.O.V. Humphrey**

**30 Minutes ago...**

"Aaaaaauuugh!" I was sent flying into a wall. I felt my ribs crack on impact. How did I get my self into this mess... I dodged an attacker from one of my 3 opponents. One sided as shit! Now wonder no one survives... Then... I felt something... It was as if my insides were on fire! My eyes started burning! It hurt so much I yelped in pain! At the point some yelled my name... I couldn't see them; but my body got a serge of energy and I felt stronger than ever! Despite my insides being on fire that is. I looked up and heard the crowd gasp . They were looking at me weird, as if I cared, I had to end this now! I quickly got behind one of the wolfs, bit his neck, and snapped it in the process. He fell dead to the floor... I won't loose Kate... I blacked out, then next thing I know, they're both dead and I'm covered in their blood. I look up and see a red eye'd wolf walk away. I knew I had to talk to him...

**P.O.V. Kate**

I can't believe Humphrey just killed 2 wolves like nothing! I looked at his eyes, they weren't that deep_"Aqua Blue" _anymore, no, they were a fiery red-ish crimson color. They frightened me. He then ran towards the wall me and mom were positioned ran so fast that he climbed up the wall like nothing and jumped out chasing the wolf that just left! i chased after them; but they were to fast. I soon lost them..

I began to follow Humphrey's scent ! It took a while; but the recovery team was set free seeing as Humphrey had apparently won. Once they caught up searching for his scent became easier. Although it took about 30 minutes to find that it lead to a den, it felt like hours, and I had began to worry. Once we were inside I saw Lilly cowering in fear and Humphrey ripping the throat out of another wolf...

**P.O.V. No one...**

The rest of the pack were close behind Kate and had the same astonishment as her when they saw the scene. Garth quickly went to Lilly and asked her what happened. When she didn't respond and instead looked at Humphrey got wide eyed before jumping at Humphrey!

The worst part is Humphrey's back to normal as he tackles and claws at him! as he cut Humphrey's face up he shouts "What did you do to her!" seeing Garth's rage out of control Winston pulled him off Humphrey; but not before landing one last blow to the, severely injured, wolf sending him into the wall. every one heard a sickening crunch as Humphrey hit... He went to stand up and fell down immediately in a yelp of pain. His leg had been completely broken! It was already weak from the fight and sudden energy boost/chase; but this pushed it over the edge and it broke. His leg was sticking out right and had a small angle in it were you could see the break. After a minute darkness in gulfed his world as he spiraled into unconsciousness...

"Garth! What the hell?!" shouted Kate

Garth said " What?!"

They were at each other's necks when Eve tackled Kate pinning her as well to stop her from, no doubt, killing Garth. "Wait..." came a small voice from the crowd of wolves.

Everyone turned to her and Eve replied "Yes, Lilly? what is it?"

Lilly was shy in front of others, and especially in front of crowds, however she knew if she didn't speak someone was going to get hurt... badly... "Wait... Humphrey saved me... from him..." She pointed to the dead wolf by Humphrey. Every one gasped at the wolf. It's throat had been shredded, as if sent threw a meat grinder! Garth felt like the biggest idiot in the world right now. It wasn't that Humphrey hurt Lilly, No, it was he saved her from being raped! and now he had just hurt him. Kate shot Garth a deathly gaze as Winston said "Okay everyone head home we'll have a pack meeting tomorrow about this. Keep in mind were still at war, so, stay in packs; dismissed.

Everyone was left and Kate was let up. Which in turn, ran to Humphreys side, which was now bleeding. She hugged his body just as he did her's before she woke up from the caribou stampede. Garth walked over and said "Listen Kate I didn't know. I thought-" He was cut off by her growling at him.

"-You thought what?! Just attack the _"Coyote"_! **_JUST BACK OFF GARTH_**!" She began to get into a pounce position while snaring at him. Taking this as his cue to leave he left. KAte returned to her mate now lying in a pool of blood sobbing into his fur. Eve and Winston walked up to Kate and pulled her off him and put him on Winston's back.

_"Calm down baby. we'll do all we can to fix him..." _Kate nodded; confirming she understood her farther. They began a long trek back to the back borders. They were the last ones there from the united packs. Unfortunately they were stopped, by a sum 20 wolves, and circled.

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted Winston in a vein attempt at intimidating the pack.

"I'm sorry; but our pack needs a leader and the law goes "_To the victor goes the spoils of war." _" at this winston realized what he was saying; but quickly replied "Well doesn't he have an heir?"the wolf looked at Humphrey for a minute before replying "Yes he's on you'r back." At this every one froze , except the one wolf and his group, and stared at Humphrey. Then Kate broke the silence by saying "W-What?..."

**Woo Hoo! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Alpha and Omega. Be sure to check out my other stories while you wait for the updates to return. We are now 20% through the story be sure to review and tell me you'r thoughts on the story as well as some of it's pros/cons. Remember there's no such thing as bad criticism.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any Alpha and Omega characters. Nor do I own the title _"Alpha and Omega"._ I only own this plot. Everything else pretty much belongs to _Lion's Gate _and _Crest Animations. _This is Sabere Commander here saying "_PLEASE don't sue us!__"__  
_**


	11. Chapter 11 Kidnap or Rescue?

**Author's Note: YOLO everyone _Sabere Commander _here saying here's the 11 chapter of Twist of Fate! To be honest I wasn't planning on releasing this yet, However, an ironic turn of events happened making me see otherwise-I think that's how one would phrase it-. I _"Hyper Extended"_ a important ligament in my ankle. So I'm out of school for a while, seeing how I can't walk without an immense amount of pain shooting through my leg, and will be updating even more often! _*Crowd:Yaaaaaay!* _**

**The ironic part of all this was I had writers block for my story _"The Forgotten" _and was trying to think of something you'd all like for it's 4th chapter, but I digress having nothing come to mind. Instead my mind thought of way to kick start season 2! of "_Twist of Fate" _! Since I have writers block I'm coming back here until it wears off. Enjoy!...**

** Alpha and Omega _"Twist of Fate"_**

** Chapter 11 "_Kidnap or Rescue?"_**

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

Kate, Eve, and Winston were walking in to their territory. They had bruises, cuts,gashes, you name it. When they got back from the enemy territory they were swarmed with their pack's wolves. That is until Tony, Garth and Lilly walked up and saw their cuts.

Tony was the first to ask "What happened!"

Eve kept walking with Kate, who was tearing up, to the head alpha's den. Winston stopped, sighed, then looked up with sadness in his eyes before continuing "They have "Him". Humphrey... J-just get some rest. We'll discuss it tomorrow."

Tony stopped, not wanting to put anymore on it, and headed to bed. He was a little worried about Humphrey; but not as worried as Lilly was. He was her best friend and had just saved her. Now he's missing and what happened would have to be discussed tomorrow. She only hoped he was okay...

**Next day...**

Winston stepped out of his den to see everyone sitting there excluding Kate, who is currently crying in the cave, and Eve was at his side with a sad look on her face. He cleared his throat, to make sure everyone was paying attention before announcing:

"I'm sure you're all wondering where is Humphrey." At the mention of his name the crowd nodded. "Well he was taken from us. Kidnapped if you would-"

A rude wolf intruded saying"-Well why didn't he kill them like the others?"

Winston stared at the wolf before continuing"... He was unconscious and was unable to defend him self-"

Another wolf interrupted saying "So why do we care? Last time I checked they're only here because of him!"

Winston was panicking, though he didn't show it. The exact thing he was afraid of happening was indeed happening! and he could do nothing to stop it! Eve couldn't help but have her eye twitch as she heard them talking about Humphrey that way. True he wasn't the best of wolves; but she wouldn't stand as her family was bashed no matter how much she didn't approve of them. "She was about to comment when she heard what she thought would never happen. "-Listen you! I don't care who you are! I wont stand for you insulting a future leader of the pack! Now shut up or I'll have to give you a painful reminder on this law!"Everyone, even Eve, was speechless! The former Western pack leader, the one against the new law from the beginning, was defending an omega! They all turned to him waiting to see what was coming next. After a minute of waiting he just looked at Winston and nodded.

Eve smiled at this as Winston continued his speech with out any further interruptions. "Thank you Tony that means a lot, especially coming from you... As I was saying we fought as long as we could... but there were to many and even Eve was eventually overwhelmed. We were lucky to escape with our lives... However they took Humphrey from us..."

Everyone fell silent though one wolf had the courage to speak up. "But why?"

Eve then walked forward and answered the curious wolf's question. "Because-

_**Flash Back to just after Chapter 10...**_

_**P.O.V. omniscient...**_

"W-What?... That can't be..." Kate stuttered out of shock and some fear in her voice.

The wolf continued "Long ago our leader had a wife. Her name was Adeene... she bore 2 children. The first was Shade and the second Humphrey... However the wife convinced her oldest son to help with a revolution and when it failed both were exiled, by our leader Siefer, but not before committing one last act of treachery..." everyone fell silent now... He elaborated "...She stole our only heir to the throne... " He looked at Humphrey.

Everyone's jaw dropped! Even Eve's! Then Winston said, in a calm but determined voice "I'm sorry; but he's part of our pack and you wont be taking him anywhere."

The wolf began to growl before taking a step forward and saying "I wasn't asking you! He's ours and we'll do what ever we want with our leader!" The wolf jumped at winston with lightning speed; however Eve was ready, all ready sensing something similar was about to happen, and rammed him sending him flying into a tree. He yelped in pain before shouting "Take them! retrieve our king!" With that an epic battle ensued the small location.

It wasn't long before Kate fell. She had taken down 3 wolves before being overwhelmed, after about 15 minutes of the struggle starting. Then Winston was pinned down by 2 wolves after killing 3 of their team. He had cuts on his right shoulder and was pinned on his left side. Eve had just finished gouging out a wolf's eyes and began running to Winston's aid. she knocked them off him and stood side by side as more reinforcements began to arrive. Eve had just killed 5 wolves, Winston 3, along with Kate's 3 they killed a total of 11 wolves. What difference could 4 more wolves do? nothing however reinforcements of 20 more, totaling up to 24 fresh combatants, this was an impossible fight.

Eve had a gash across her chest, from were the wolf with no eyes had been panicky struggling to escape with what little remained of it's eyes, and 2 small cuts on her left hind leg. Winston had a long gash across his right side, about 5 small cuts on his right shoulder and a cut on his muzzle, starting from the left side of it's base moving across to the right of his nose.

They were in front of Kate's unconscious body and Humphrey's body. They both took up defensive positions and began to growl. That is until a, pitch black, wolf, with fiery red eyes and a scare on his left eye, stepped forward and charged them with incredible speed1 Speed Eve had only seen once before; the speed of Humphrey... With in a second they were flung back and landed with a yelp of pain.

Even though they were tired they still stood despite the pain engulfing their bodies. The deadly wolf must have seen this; because he readied himself for a charge. Eve and Winston stood ready to defend their daughter and her mate. The wolf rushed at them until he was tackled by a grey blur! when they saw that blurr was Humphrey they almost jumped in to help with the fight between the wolves until Humphrey shouted :

"Eve, Winston! Go! Get kate out of here to safety! I'll handle them!"

Winston relied "Humphrey we can't leave y-"

"I said go!" Humphrey turned to Winston snarling at him, while still pinning the pitch black wolf, and his eyes were the same color as the evil wolf. Eve was going to respond when Winston stopped her. She locked eyes with him... A look of worry was on her face when they heard Humphrey shout "HURRY! I CAN'T HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER!"With that said Winston picked up Kate and began running away with Eve. They didn't stop despite the sounds of snarling, barking and yelping...

When Kate woke up she began to freak out; because Humphrey was missing. Eve and Winston decided to tell her a little white lie about what happened. This was because they didn't want her to feel as though she was why Humphrey was gone. However she felt worse than that; because she feels like she failed her mate...

_**Flash back end...**_

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

Eve told their story to the crowd and watched as they all had, a similar, worried look on their faces. She didn't tell them the full story. Instead she told them the version they told Kate. The one about them being knocked out by the, black wolf's, ram.

The crowd grew silent before Hutch, a well known beta, said "Is there anyway we can help get him back?"

Winston responded "Yes Hutch. I've got a plan..." He waited to make sure the wolves were all listening before he elaborated "... We are going to gather volunteers, to rescue him, while the rest of the wolves will be on guard duty and hunting until we return. Hutch and Can-do will gather volunteers. Me, Eve, and Tony will be discussing a strategy on not being noticed while performing this mission. That is all for right now..." With this winston left into the den and began talking with Eve. Tony also began talking with Garth in the cave.

It was mostly strategy and voicing their concern until Kate, who had been silent the whole tim, spoke to Garth. "Garth?... How did you even manage to get to that cave, let alone walk on you'r own? It had been less than a day."

Everyone, realizing she was right, turned to Garth for an explanation. "Well... Janice had a special mixture, she's been working on for a while now, and she decided to test it out on me. It's supposed to accelerate healing whilst making the user virtually numb to pain for about 24 hours. It's only downside is it makes you get tired really quick, along with having anger, outbursts." Everyone was pleased with this answer; seeing how it explained his appearance and overreacting yesterday.

It now was mid-day and everyone was feeling hungry. Eve finally said "Well I don't know about you; but I, for one, am hungry. Let's go get lunch before we head out. My perfect figure wont stay perfect if I don't eat you know." she mostly said this to winston as she left the den. Everyone agreeing with her finally left, including Kate. Eve left, then Winston, followed by Garth and Tony, and last out was Kate. They then went to the feeding grounds were they did just that, they ate. Lilly joined them later on and was shocked when she heard the news. In fact she was so shocked all she could do was say "Oh... So when do you leave?"

Winston looked up, and saw it was dusk before looking back at Lilly, she was still waiting for a response when he answered her "Tonight is our best chance seeing as both sides are recovering..."

Tony then finished by saying "So it's settled... we move out tonight..."

Everyone fell silent again until a familiar voice broke the silence. "...I want in..." Every one turned to see Decka standing there with a serious look on her face. She then continued "... Because it's not just you'r fight... It's my fight too. And it's partially my fault were in this mess..."

Winston just smiled and said "...Good because we're going to need all the help we can get..."

**With that chapter done I wanna know what you think is gonna happen in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to follow and favorite, if you already haven't, and as I said before :"**_Most importantly review!"_ **Until next time, this is _Sabere Commander, _saying later!...**


	12. Chapter 12 The Plan

**Author's Note: YOLO Men and Women, Boys and Girls, Derps and Furries alike! _Sabere Commander _here saying welcome back to _Twist of Fate _! I wanna start off by saying first why I didn't update yesterday. It was because decided to be a bitch, all yesterday and early today, and wouldn't let me use Doc Manager. Anyways enjoy this chapter! As always, if you like this story, follow, favorite, and most importantly review! Go ahead what are you waiting for? READ THE CHAPTER I SLAVED OVER A HOT COMPUTER TO MAKE FOR YOU!...**

**Chapter 12 _"The Plan"_**

**P.O.V. Winston...**

**Night Time at the United Packs Border...**

I was at the border with Garth waiting to see who would come and help. I waited for about 5 minutes before 2 wolves showed up. They were Kate and Eve. They looked almost as confused as me when they saw it was just us. Kate went to say something; but I stopped her. It was a good thing too. Just as I shushed her a patrol of about 10 wolves passed. They all looked vicious and deadly.

Kate asked me "How did you know?"

I looked back to were they were headed and said "I didn't... They must have put their elite alphas on guard tonight..."

Kate was about to speak up when Hutch appeared with Cando and 6 other wolves. Then out of now where Tony comes out of a bush with 3 wolves behind him. Then on the other side of the clearing Decka emerged with about 6 behind her...

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

There was now a sum of 19 wolves standing in the clearing. All waiting for Winston's orders after a minute of silence he looked up at the group they had assembled and said "We're gonna have to play it safe this time. We can't go and brawl are way through their pack. There's just to many for that..."

Everyone's spirits were down, that is everyone except for Kate. She spoke and said "Wait what if we go in small groups?"

Eve asked her daughter "What do you mean?"

Kate then elaborated "What if we only hit priority targets? Like Decka takes he group and sabotages the food supply, Tony and his group set up traps for patrols, and we find and rescue Humphrey!"

Everyone looked at each other before they finally looked to Winston who was still deep in thoughts."Winston, honey..."

Winston looked up and realized everyone had stopped talking and began staring at him. He shifted a little uncomfortably, true, he was a pack leader; but still so many eyes on you can make you a little nervous. After about 3-5 seconds of silence Winston spoke "...It's a good plan, so it should work, however... Be quiet and stealthy. Also don't make contact to Humphrey until we're all together. No doubt he's in the head alpha's den... Alright split up!"

With that said everyone got into their original groups and did they know the Shredder Clan had a surprise in store for them...

**Scene Change...**

A wolf gets thrown into a wall. "Come on you know they don't love you! They made you an omega for christ sake! They only allowed you back because she missed you!"

A wolf's voice, easily recognizable as Humphrey's, returned "Fuck you! You're not turning me against them! You're not turning me against my family!"

Just then a pith black wolf, with a the same red-eyes Humphrey, dipped it's claw, in a strange clear liquid, before slashing his arm.

"Aaaaaagh!" was all Humphrey could squeeze out as he was pinned against the wall of the den he was in. He replied with a kick, to the wolf pinning him to the wall, sending them flying across the room. He managed to say "You'll never break me-"

He was cut off again the same black furred, red-eyed, wolf that he fought against earlier as it pinned him back up against the wall. "We have ways of making you talk you whelp! Bring in Andrea!" Humphrey began to pass out from the lack of oxygen. Before he did he caught a glimpse of a wolf With whit eyes entering the den. She had all these different flowers in her tail...

**Author's Note: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! yes a little short, I know, however! The next one will come out on Easter! or whatever you call that day based on you'r religion. Anyways hope you enjoyed "_The Plan" _make sure favorite, follow ,but most importantly review! _Sabere Commander _out! Oh 1 more thing before i go check out "_When Left 4 Dead 2 meets Call of Duty" _by _Son of Iris! _Trust me when I say you won't able to stop laughing when you finish reading it. It's only 2 chapters as of now and I recommend leaving reviews so the author will be inspired to write more!**


	13. Chapter 13 Alpha Superior

**Author's Note: YOLO Everyone _Sabere Commander _here saying welcome to the 13th installment of Alpha and Omega "_Twist of Fate"!_ Hope you're ready for this chapter; because this is gonna to be a long one! Also New Chapters are up on my CoD Cross-over "_The Forgotten"_ So check it out and please review, not only this story, but that story as well seeing as 1 more review will continue it! Anyways on with the story!...**

**Alpha and Omega "_Twist of Fate"_**

**_Chapter 13 "Alpha Superior "_**

Kate, Eve, Winston and Garth came to a clearing. It was about mid-night and there wasn't a breeze... They hid behind some bushes at the edge of the clearing. Further into the clearing was a rock formation. Much similar to the Head Alpha's Den back in Jasper Park...

They searched the location from the safety of the bushes they were hiding in when Kate spotted Humphrey sitting atop the rock. She had completely forgotten her father's words and rushed out to meet him...

As she approached him, she jumped to tackle him out of love and affection, but was met with a back hand-err back paw I guess?- to her face; sending her sailing back off the rock and onto the ground below...

"OOOOWWW! HUMPHREY WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted Kate clutching her side in pain from Humphrey's swipe.

Winston instantly ran to his daughters aid, as well as Eve, and Garth too. When they got there Humphrey didn't do anything he sat there looking down on them. His eyes were now Crimson-red and he was double his normal size, like when he went into the frenzy at the arena...

Eve shouted "Dammit, Humphrey, I'm going to rip you'r balls off and-"

She was cut short by Humphrey saying "-And what? Shove them down my throat? Ya, sure..."

Kate teared up; but held them back so she didn't look weak. "Humphrey what are you doing? We're mates-"

Humphrey, once again, quickly interrupted saying "-No we aren't..."

With this, some Kate's tears rolled down her cheek, as she said "W-what?... H-Humphrey..."

Her voice quivered when she heard Humphrey say that. Everyone was shocked by what he had said. Not to long ago he was madly in love with her and now he had just dumped Kate. Everyone snapped out of there trance like state when another female wolf approached from in side the den. As she passed she rubbed her tail in front of Humphrey's snout. Her tail was full of leaves and she sat next to him smiling at the wolves down below them...

She then looked at Humphrey then back to Kate. A devilish grin came across her face and she kissed Humphrey! Everyone was frozen expecting Humphrey to pull away and stop the kiss. However he didn't and it lasted for 20 seconds, even though it seemed like hours to Kate, before she pulled away from a smiling humphrey. She then turned to a Kate, with rivers running out her, eyes ears low, she ordered:

"Humphrey..."

Humphrey replied in a dark and cold tone "Yes..."

The she-wolf continued "...Kill..."

Humphrey launched him self at Kate fangs bared, claws out in front, at incredible speed! Kate closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. Fortunately for her it it wasn't inevitable! A brown blur speared the mid-air Humphrey; causing him to yelp in pain as he was thrown o the ground and pinned by Tiny and his team of alphas. Eve walked over Humphrey who was lying down on his side smiling evilly.

Eve looked at him before slashing his side with her claw. All Humphrey did was chuckle at this. He easily began pushing off the ground, despite the 4 alphas on top of him. Then the rest of the alphas -excluding the ones that've been introduced- piled on him pushing him into the ground. His eyes had been closed since he was pinned at first and now he decided to open them as he pushed up on the pile. He was slowly gaining more distance between him and the ground . He was grunting heavily as he tried to lift the load on his back. Then that's when Eve noticed it... His eyes that were a dark-almost black- red color.

With one quick burst of strength Humphrey sent all the wolves on his back flying off his self. He kicked Eve sending her flying into a tree trunk! He backed up, still ready to fight, as more wolves began to close in on him. He started to consider not fighting until the she wolf rubbed her fail in his face. All of the sudden he went into a rage and sent all the wolves flying wigh one attack! The evil she-wolf sat there smiling; However her actions gave her plan away. Eve yelled for Garth, Winston and Kate to come over to her.

They walked over to her . She was still lying on the ground when they made it to her. Winston who was worrying the most asked "Eve, honey, are you alright?!"

Eve quickly, knowing she wasn't important right now, replied "-Yes, yes .I'm fine! What's important is Humphrey!-"

She was cut off by Kate "-Dkn't worry mom... I'll make him pay for this... I'll rip his wolf-hood off and shove it up his -"

Now it was Eve's turn to interrupt. "-Kate... You know I don't like you talking like that and 2nd... Humphrey's not himself..."

Kate then added "Or maybe this is his tee self-"

Eve cut her daughter off again "-No!... Kate it isn't... He's under a powerful control... It's a poerful chemical in those followers I that wolf's tail..." This time Eve was pointing to the wolf the kissed Humphrey and ordered him to kill them.

"So what do we need to counter-act the chemical?" Asked an eager Kate.

Her ismile faded into nothingness at what her mom said next... "There's no known chemical that can counter it... The only way to stop is if you'r own will power is strong enough..."

"... I think I know away...

**Mean While with Humphrey...**

Humphrey had just knocked out 5 alphas and wasn't even breaking a sweat! That is until he heard a tan she-wolf call his name.

"HUMPHREY! Over here!"

Humphrey looked back at the controlling wolf and she nodded giving him permission. A sick, wicked, smile grew on his face as he approached Kate. Who was more than a little nervous seeing him baring his fangs with a sadistic smile on his face.

She managed to stutter out "H-Humphrey -"

"Save it Kate! I'm gonna enjoy this" Said Humphrey with a smile on his face. Kate accidentally tripped over a roof and fell on her back. He waisted no tome and pinned her to the ground with his paw pinnjng her on her stomach. "Any last words my love?"

"H-Humphrey don't do this!"

"To late!" Shouted Humphrey now starting to push down on Kate's exposed belly.

Kae managed to yelp before Humphrey could do any damage "Humphrey! No the pups!..."

**Wait what? Kate has pups?! Who could've for told this?**

**Random Guy:*points at Sabere 0***

**Me? What ? Noooo... **

**Random Guy: *Stabs Sabere in neck and twists***

***drops to the floor dead***

**Rqndom Guy: * Pulls off mask to reveal Sabere Commander* "Well sorry 'bout dat! Hope you enjoy this chapter remember to leave a review! They fuel this story! Also com graduations to Thytholos! He'a the one that inspired this chapter with his review! Check it out! Until next time _Sabere Commander _out!... Ugh smells like dead fish! *Drags body away*"...**


	14. Chapter 14 Turning the Tide

**YOLO I'm back my loyal viewers! That's right _Sabere Commander _is back and writing this story again! Not gonna lie. For a while I actually considered dropping/putting up for adoption this story. However I realized how crappy that is when an author does that and vowed to be different! Anyways here's the next installment of Alpha and Omega "_A Twist of Fate"_...**

** Alpha and Omega "_A Twist of Fate"_**

**_ Chapter 14 "Turning the Tide"_**

**P.O.V. Omniscient**

Humphrey stopped pressing on her belly and froze staring at Kate. He was in his own little world so he didn't notice the other wolves rushing him to get him off of her. They rammed into him at their top speed with all their might. This knocked them unconscious. Now Kate slipped away and stared at Humphrey. He was struggling to stand up and was holding his left front paw close. From her guess it had got hurt from the impact.

She wanted nothing more than to run to him and comfort him; because she knows that's not what Humphrey's like. However, this Humphrey, is dangerous and gets kicks from killing things. He stood up and opened one eye and it was a bright colored Crimson. He looked to his left, when someone whistled, and was tackled by another 2 alphas they were the group that was with Decka. She came out with a strange bowl in her hands and shouted:

"Hey need some help here! Hold him down!"

Everyone rushed to Humphrey who was struggling to get the 2 off him. He was injured and was being pounced on all except 1 wolf. She seemed disgusted with his current situation and decided to leave. As she turned around she was tackled and Humphrey went berserk and flung everyone off him. Before rushing to her aid.

The wolves pinning her noticed Humphrey and decided to meet him in a charge. Not before making sure the girl wouldn't escape. The stuffed a plant leave in her mouth. The plants effects are similar to chloroform. She passed out and they charged.

Normally Super-Humphrey would roll them flat like a tank Vs a flock of chickens... not a pretty site... However super Humphrey is closer to regular Humphrey now because of his energy being expended and injury working against him. When they collided only one yelp was turned to see the 2 on said wolf pinning it down. Everyone, that was still conscious, ran over to him. Even Eve ran over, well hobbled over, is more like it. Non the less every one was by Humphrey.

"Hold him still!" Shouted Decka

"What is that?" asked Eve she had never seen a bowl that looked like this.

"It's called a Canny-berry fruit. It's juices help control Humphrey while he's in this state. I don't know how; but if you can calm him down his loyalties can switch on the controller with the help of this fruit it should be easy!"replied Decka.

Kate instantly shouted "Wait you knew about this an didn't warn us?!"

"No I didn't I heard the commotion and saw it when I investigated." Replied Decka defensively.

"Uuugh I hate to break you to out of you'r session; but he's starting to get back up!"said one male alpha now struggling to pin him.

Decka didn't need to be told twice. She dumped the bowl onto Humphrey's face. He coughed and sputtered as the juices accidentally went into his wind pipe. After a minute of silence Kate stepped closer a nudged his neck.

"H-Humphrey..." She was afraid she had killed him. His eyes slowly opened followed by slow blinks." Humphrey! Oh my god! You're alive!" Kate started hugging him tightly.

"Huh? Kate?"

"Oh Humphrey!" Everyone except the groggy Humphrey turned and saw the she-wolf. "Kill them ALL!"

Everyone looked back at Humphrey. A low growl was starting to emerge from him and his eyes were turning back to the almost black color!

"Kate! You have to force his loyalty to you!" "Shout whisper"-ed Decka

"What? How do I do that?!" shout whispered Kate back.

"Really? My god! What does he see in a wolf as dumb as you!? KISS HIM!"

Kate looked back towards the growling Humphrey. It had almost turned into a snarl when she did it... She had closed her eyes while she did it. However the rest where starring at them. Humphrey was wide eyed. Luckily enough that everyone could see the fading black color and the rising Bright crimson color. She pulled away and opened her eyes. She blushed madly when she saw everyone staring at them.

"K... Kate?..." Her gaze shifted back to the wolf on the ground. "Um... can I get up?" Just then she noticed she was actually pinning him down. She backed off him and blushed even more. Although, it was hard to it because of her fur, if you knew her well enough you could tell she was blushing.

It would be dawn soon, so the two stood by side, and waited for someone to say what to do next. "You know what? I've had a really long day and so have our alphas. Let's head home and rest. Humphrey was the only reason for us being here tonight." Said Tony. Everyone was shocked to see Tony like this. Normally there was more fight in the old wolf; but today he just copped out! He started walking away followed by some alphas that agreed with him. Soon everyone was leaving...

"Wait you're not just gonna leave me here! What if a bear comes by? I can't run!" Shouted the female that had just been tied up and left for a roaming patrol to find.

Kate tuned as she kept walking and said "Well you better grow wings and learn to fly..." Then she made sure the other wolf saw her nuzzle Humphrey's neck as she slightly leaned on him while they walked away...

** Well hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Yes I know very short! Actually 2nd shortest chapter. Only the intro was shorter. However te next few chapters will make up for this stuff! I promise! also if you're happy this story's back being update make sure to slap a review on this story, It's always fun reading you'r reviews, anyways I wanna here what you think is gonna happen next chapter! _Sabere Commander _signing out!**


	15. Chapter 15 Unappreciated

**Y.O.L.O. everyone! ****_Sabere Commander _****here say'n I told you so! I told you I was updating again! Anyways enjoy! If you do enjoy make sure you leave a review to tell me you'r thoughts! Let's get right into...**

** Alpha and Omega "****_A Twist of Fate"_**

**_ Chapter 15 "Unappreciated"_**

**P.O.V. Omniscient**

**The next day...**

Humphrey woke up in his den. Only he felt warmer than usual. He looked to his right and curled up next to him was Kate sleeping. He got up and walked to the front of the den. It was about mid-day. There was a path leading down, away from the den, over a small hill.

"Soooo you're awake." Said a voice. Humphrey then saw Winston walking out of a cluster of bushes by the path maybe 4-6 feet away.

"Yeah what happened?" said Humphrey while moving his paw over his head.

"Nothing that can't be filled out when you and Kate get to mine and Eve's den." Humphrey was a little confused by this however decided not to question it. "Were is Kate anyways?" Humphrey turned and gestured with his head that she was still in the den. "Okay wake her up an meet me at the den when you're ready."

_"Ready? Ready for what" _Thought Humphrey. He went to ask him; but Winston had already left...

Humphrey decided he needed a bath seeing as he hasn't had one in a while. He was just about to walk off when...

"Where are you going?"

Humphrey turned around and saw Kate sitting at the entrance of the den, in the sunlight, rubbing her eyes. He went into a blissful stare as she seemed to be glowing to him. "-Humphrey? Hello?!"

This snapped Humphrey back into reality and he saw Kate staring at him. "Ah, ya, right... What were you asking about again?"

Kate sighed before repeating her question. "I said: Where are you going?"

"Oh, me? Nowhere just going to take a bath."

"Well then..."

"Well then what?"

"Well then let's go together"

Humphrey was a little nervous. He liked Kate and she liked him; but bathing together was kinda a step up from kissing each other. So they walked side by side quietly to a nearby lake were they could bath. It was a short walk probably only 2-4 minutes.

When they go there Kate immediately jumped in, the lake, splashing Humphrey in the process. When Humphrey managed to get the water out of his eyes he was treated with an enchanting site. When he looked up he saw a soaking wet Kate climbing out of the lake. He felt "Mini Humphrey" powering up and acted, quickly, jumped in the lake. There his "powered up" Humphrey powered back down. When he turned he saw Kate standing there mid motion drenched in water.

"Uh oh" Humphrey muttered to himself as he turned around closing his eyes.

"Humphrey?"

"Yes, Kate?"

When there wasn't an answer Humphrey, got worried, and turned around. However instead of seeing Kate in trouble, like he had expected, he was tackled under water. When he resurfaced he saw a laughing Kate floating a few feet away from his self. Humphrey narrowed his eyes and sunk to where from his nose up was out of the water. He managed to get behind Kate without her noticing. Once behind her he slowly raised out of the water.

Kate, who hadn't noticed this opened her eyes looking around noticing Humphrey wasn't in her site. She began to worry and called his name. "Humphrey..." She waited; but there was now response. So she called his name again! "Humphrey, come on, this isn't funny..."

After a cool minute of no response she began to hyperventilate thinking he worst. Or at last until a muzzle lowered by her ear and said...

"Look behind you."

Kate jumped away, nearly having a heart attack in the process. When she recovered she saw Humphrey laughing in the water. She then got a wicked idea in her head.

"You know Humphrey..." She said while stepping on his tale so he couldn't get away. "There's a thing called circumcising."

At this Humphrey's eyes widened as he realized were she was going with this. He quickly sat up only for her to pin him by his stomach. "No, no, no, no! Please Kate I'll be good!"

Kate just smiled at him as her she put her claw at his stomach and began to lower it towards "Mini Humphrey". If you could bottle fear you'd be getting cases of 2 liters from Humphrey right now.

Fortunately before she made contact she pulled away and said "Relax! I'm kidding! You know I wouldn't do that to you."

Humphrey let out a sigh of relief when he heard that. The continued their bath and soon got out and dried before they headed to Winston's the way there Kate leaned on Humphrey, making him blush, though you couldn't see it.

**Winston's Den**

After a cool 5 minutes of walking Kate and Humphrey went int the main alpha den together. When they walked in they found Winston and Eve waiting. Humphrey was a little nervous; after all they still were Kate's parents and he still has yet to propose to her.

Before Humphrey could speak Winston started the conversation. "Well I suppose sooner or later you were going to find out..."

Kate gave her parents a confused look before Humphrey asked "Find out what?"

There was silence before Eve spoke saying "Well you see Humphrey you're no ordinary wolf..."

"No ordinary wolf indeed..." Chimed in Winston.

"Yes... You see you have a unique trait about you... Only a few wolves have it and you're one of those few..." finished Eve.

Humphrey looked at her confuse now before he continued "Well... what does it do?"

Almost immediately Winston answered Humphrey's question. "well you see... it's hard to explain... It forces you to adapt to any situation you're in... In the battle arena... while being controlled..."

"So it's like a good thing right?" asked Humphrey now confused on why they looked so upset.

"No... it's not..." This only confused Kate and Humphrey even more before Eve decided to elaborate "You see... most wolves that obtain this trait become dangers to their whole pack and start attacking until they kill everything or they die-"

"No... He's not like that... Humphrey's not like that..." said Kate now slightly hyperventilating.

Winston then decided to say it... "I'm sorry Kate... but for the safety of our pack... I ban-"

"If you banish Humphrey you banish me too!" shouted Kate.

Everyone was speechless; even Humphrey! _"She really does love me..."_Humphrey thought before Eve said:

"Kate look at what he did to you!" Eve shouted pointing he paw at a bruise on Kate's face. _"What? How did i not notice that before?... It couldn't have been me... could it?"_ Humphrey thought as Eve continued "He's not only a threat to the pack; he's a threat to you!"

"Mom! You know he wasn't in control!"

"And that's the problem! He was under the control of another wolf! He can be turned against us!" Everyone was silent because everyone knew that was the truth... He could be turned against them and was...

"Mom... please-"

"No! No buts Kate... He must go..."

At this Humphrey started to get angry. How dare they treat him like this! After all he's done for them! if it wasn't for him they would've been killed! If it wasn't for him... none of this would've happened... No... If it wasn't for Kate he would've never come back! He would've stayed in his position as pack leader! In his good life with no worries... Not here being treated like a worthless omega again...

With all of these thoughts running through his head Humphrey had a spaced look on his face. Something everyone had noticed. "Humphrey?... Humphrey?... You there?..." called Kate waving her front right paw in front of his face.

No one had noticed it; but Humphrey's eyes had turned red again. He replied "No... Humphrey's not home anymore..."

With that Humphrey turned around and started to walk away. "Wait Humphrey! My parents changed their minds!"

"Save it Kate! I care what they think anymore! I'm tired of being treated like a worthless omega that nobody cares about! The only reason you were sad is because of what you said before I was taken! I'm leaving... I didn't ask for all this..."With that Humphrey left with tears in his eyes... All his life no one had loved him... Not even his own parents...

"Humphrey wait! I do love you!" Shouted Kate; but it was no use for he kept on running away. Kate turned toward her mom and dad before continuing "What does he mean no one loved him? What about his parents? What about me?"

Winston looked at Eve who just tilted her head left, squinted her eyes while smiling, before gesturing for Winston to continue. "Well... You see baby... He really didn't have anyone..."

"What do you mean?" Sniffled Kate now wiping tears away.

"It's better if I start from the beginning..."

_**Flashback (*Crowd* Yaaaaaaeee !)**_

_**Long time ago!**_

_**Winston's P.O.V.**_

_I was out on a patrol during Alpha Training season one year and I came upon a fork in the forest path. Normally I would've gone straight; but my curiosity got the better of me and I took the detour leading right. When I did I found my self in a whole new part of the forest I never seen before..._

After traveling for about 5 minutes I was about to turn back when I found my self in front of a small clearing. To my right was a small rock formation and the clearing had flowers and some overgrown grass. The path winded around the formation so I followed it until it passed a small den...

When I looked inside there was a small wolf pup. It's face and under side grey-ish silver, while it's top/back where black...That wolf pup was Humphrey...

_**Flashback interrupted (*Random person in crowd* WHAT DAFUQ!)**_

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

"You just found alone? what do you mean? That can't be it!" said Kate

"You're right... that's not it..." continued Winston...

_**Flashback continued (*Person from earlier* Finally!)**_

**P.O.V. Winston...**

_When I saw his condition I was amazed he was still alive. Worried I ran back along the path to bring him food and water. Along the way I encountered 2 wolves that had been fighting another of are patrol groups. I attacked and we managed to slay them... _

_I quickly got the water and food and hurried back to the pup I found. When he drank some of the water his eyes immediately shot open. He practically jumped up and stuck his head into the bowl. He, he it was kinda funny at the time. It was until he looked up to thank me..._

"Thank you lot! Who are you?"

_I saw his red eyes and I didn't want to scare him so I told him my name. _"My name's Winston. So what's you'rs?"

"Win... ston... Nice name! Mine's Humphrey!"

"Humphrey... Alright... Humphrey mined telling me were you'r parents are?"

"I actually don't know... They said they'd be back by now... Doesn't matter. They're sometimes late... I'm sure they'll be back soon though..." _I decided to leave before his parents returned..._

_When I returned a week later to check up I found him again. This time he didn't look dehydrated. more so hungry. I had brought a caribou leg over for-_

**_Flashback interruption (*Crowd person* Ah come on! AGAIN?!)_**

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

"Wait that's were the extra caribou leg went that Christmas!" shouted Eve

"Um, Eve?"

"Yes, Winston, dear?" Eve said clearly mad.

"Can I finish?"

"Hmmph!" Eve pouted before nodding.

_**Flashback continue (*Crowd person* If you interrupt one more time! *Get's dragged away*)**_

**P.O.V. Winston... again...**

_As I was saying... I had brought over a caribou leg as a gift so I wouldn't get my head ripped off. However when I got there it was just him._

_So I decided to ask him why. _"Excuse me..."

"Yes?"

"Um... Where are you'r parents?"

" I don't... know..."

_He looked down after the last word so, I decided to help. _"Well maybe I can find them?"

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure! Why not! Now first I need to know what they look like and when you last saw them."

_When he said what he said next... I wished I hadn't asked... _"Well my mom is silver with blue eyes! She's a little bigger than you!... and my dad is black with a dark grey on his stomach and has shiny yellow-ish eyes... I think it's called amber?"

_I had felt like someone stuck there claw in my gut and twisted it... The wolves he described... were the 2 trespassers from when I first met him..._

_**Flashback end (*Crowd* Aaaaaauuuugggghhh)**_

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

The den was now silent... Now one spoke for a good minute before Kate broke the silence. "Why..."

Eve and Winston were confused by her response; but Eve decided to answer. "Why, What?"

"... Why didn't you tell me?! Why would you treat him like that after all he's done for are pack and after what you did to him! Why?!" Shouted Kate...

Kate's parents didn't say anything. They just hung their heads down in shame... Seeing she was, obviously, getting no response Kate decided to run away after Humphrey to stop him. she had a good 3 hours before a train arrived and she knew she could find him before then... She had to find him...

**ME:"Whoooooweeee! You have no idea how good it feels to post a new chapter for this story! Seriously! I've been working on this one forever! the pieces were all there it's just I had trouble arranging them and picking out the best ones for this chapter! I've been wanting to do a Humphrey flashback since about... Ch.12? Anyways if you enjoyed this chapter and/or are looking forward to the next few chapters let me know in a review! Flames welcomed as I like to know what you honestly think of these stories! Until next time! The one! the only! _Sabere Commander _out!"**

***Roof blows up and Ghosts propel down upside down***

**Me:"What the F**k?!"**

**Ghost:"You've been CoD napped!"**

***Throws bag over head as I'm lifted out of now dusty and now ceilingless room*  
**

**Sabere 0:"Hmmm... Oh well he'll be fine! Anyways make sure to review, check out the new story on _Sabere Commander's _profile titled "_The Last Super Saiyen_" and for those who want an update for CALL OF DUTY:GHOSTS "_The Forgotten" _It will be soon! Trust me... soon... There will be a special reward as well as a shout out to the person who answers this question correctly! What was is CoD napped? See you all next time and remember! More reviews! Faster chapter updates!**


End file.
